Dragonball GT: The second coming
by Trunks sxy
Summary: Trunks and co get revived and have to find the black star dragonballs. Cell has been brought back to life and has been modified, Vegeta gets brought back to life. Going for half a million words so please back me up.
1. resurrection

DRAGONBALL GT: THE SECOND COMING  
  
This is the sequel to my other fic. It's not R yet, but it will be later  
  
Chapter 1: Resurrection  
  
Bulma placed the last dragonball in with the rest. "I summon the great dragon Shenron!" she said. There was a violent, blinding flash of white light and a dragon appeared. "What is your wish?" it asked. Bulma gulped. "I wish to resurrect Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Chi chi and Goku!" she shouted. "As you wish" the dragon replied. There was a flash of yellow light, concentrating down to a beam. In the middle off the beam five figures stood. Bulma smiled. It had been a long time since she had seen her son and his lovers' family. The black star dragonballs rose up and were scattered across the universe. "Before you find the black star dragonballs Trunks, come inside for some food!"  
  
Deep in the trashed lab a figure loomed. It looked out off the window just in time to see the final dragonball race off into space. The figure came out of the shadows towards its creator, who was now in another body. "Doctor Gero?" it asked. Doctor Gero looked towards the figure. It was much like Cell, except gold in colour and with a pink antenna growing out of its head. "Could it be?" doctor Gero asked "Cell two!"  
  
The ship zoomed off into space, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks on board. It raced away from planet earth, into space. Chi chi and Bulma watched it go. So did cell 2. He walked over to doctor Geros newly built ship and boarded it. His ship followed Trunks' off to planet Retwa.  
  
CRASH! The sound rang out in the deserted planet. Goku merged from the ship and looked around. They were in a canyon, yellow-red in colour and about 24 feet tall. The others emerged from the ship and looked up. Around the edge of the canyon there were tall green robots. They looked like a cross between Vegeta and Cell. They were built like cell; with Dark wings sprouting from their back, and hair quite like Vegetas. "Shall we fly up there?" Goku asked quietly. "No," Gohan replied, "we don't know how many creatures are up there." Trunks flew up and was spotted by the soldiers. "Look out!" Gohan shouted. The soldiers jumped for Trunks, who flew up. A few of the soldiers hit each other and fell, the others pursued Trunks. Out of the canyon three soldiers flew, and joined the chase. Trunks flew down to the planets surface and through a hole in a piece of rock. The others went down but were shot by a kame-hame-ha from the Three that remained in the air. Trunks looked up. The remaining three reached for their helmets and pulled them off. They were Goku, Gohan and Goten. They flew down to earth and joined Trunks, who was pulling on a suit from one of the other soldiers. They set off flying south, and after a few minutes came to a castle. They made their way over to the castle and reached the door. The drawbridge raised and sealed off their entrance. They circled the castle looking for a way in. "Hey guys, come and look at this!" Trunks shouted. The other three came racing round the corner and looked down. There was a small passage way there. Trunks crawled into it, as did the others, and was lead to a small storage room. From there they walked over to the door and tried to undo it. It was locked. Trunks raised his foot to kick the door down but Goten stopped him. "They could hear us!" he whispered. A small ki attack came from behind and the door flew off its hinges. Goku smiled. All four stepped out and found themselves in a corridor. It was made off stone, purple cloth falling over the doors, lined with gold. From far off down the corridor footsteps could be heard approaching. Gohan signalled to a doorway. Everybody jumped in. They ended up on a ledge, over looking a huge room filled with people praying to two statues. Trunks looked down at the statues. One was jade green, one grey. The grey statue seemed to be Cell, the other Vegeta. Trunks looked down at a pair of hourglasses by the statues feet. The one next to Cell was empty, the on next to Vegeta slowly draining away. Trunks gasped as he realised what was happening. As he gasped all the people in the hall looked up at him. Trunks tried to hide but it was too late. The figures got up and made for an emerald green staircase net to the statue of Vegeta. 


	2. The three star dragonball

CHAPTER 2: THE THREE STAR DRAGONBALL  
  
"HALT!!! WHO GOES THERE?" boomed a voice from below. The figures kept advancing towards the spot  
where Trunks and co. lay in wait. Goku advanced from the hole first. "WHO ARE YOU?" The booming voice  
asked. Goku gave no answer. Instead he flew to the roof of the prayer room and signalled for the others to  
follow. The others came out and flew up to the roof as well. From below a hand pointed to the roof. Goku  
flew back a bit and looked at the body that the hand belonged to. It was roughly humanoid in shape, save  
for the long, yellow tentacles that replaced its arm. The figure was wearing a hooded robe, black and red  
trimmed. The hood was up on the robes so nobody could see his face. The figure drew in its tentacles. when  
not outstretched they formed huge, muscular arms. The figure lowered its hood, revealing its face. It had  
seven bulging, circular eyes, four red and on the side of its face, two of the other three green and roughly in  
the place that human eyes would have been, perhaps out towards the side of the face more, and in the  
middle was the final eye. It was ultramarine in colour and it had an eyelid that blinked roughly every seven  
seconds. the eyelid was jade green, much like the colour of the statue, except a bit lighter, and it had long  
purple eyelashes. "Who are you?" Goku asked  
"I AM GATMED, THE PRIEST. BUT MY NAME IS OF NO CONCERN OT YOU! YOU SHAN'T LIVE LONG  
ENOUGH TO SPREAD IT!" The figure let out a blood curdling laugh and once again pointed to the roof and  
suddenly from an orange ball in the centre of the two statues a violent fluorescent green beam shot. The  
beam narrowly missed Gohan. It was followed by another beam and another. The first beam missed, hitting a  
worn rafter instead, but the second beam hit. Gohan sank slowly to the ground. A large hand picked him up  
by the leg, much like a person who despised spiders and had to pick one up would. Goten was about to fire  
an attack at the creature when Trunks held him back. "Listen sexy, if that beam hits your brother..." Trunks'  
words trailed off before he could finish his sentence. Goten lowered his arms. The figure raced off through a  
passage to the left off Vegetas statue. The others followed, except Goku who stopped to pick up what he  
thought was a Dragonball. The ball shot a beam at Goku. As the others were some way down the passage  
they couldn't hear Gokus cry for help. The figures from upstairs raced down.  
  
"Would you care to join me for tea?" Bulma asked. Bulma and Chi chi were at the mall, shopping for new  
clothes. "Sure, just as soon as I pay for these." Chi chi replied.  
"Hang on Chi chi, I gotta get some new underwear." Bulma said as she wandered off into the lingerie  
department. In the department there were a variety of different bras, knickers and suspenders. Every so  
often Bulma would hold a pair up against her body and ask Chi chi what she thought. This went on for some  
minutes, until Bulma finally went to the checkouts.   
When they got home Bulma and Chi chi went upstairs to try on their new clothes. "You don't mind if I..."  
Bulma indicated to the pile of underwear on the bed.   
"Not at all!" Chi chi replied  
  
Trunks and Goten raced down the passage after Gatmed, who still had possession of Gohan. They flew out  
into a large swamp. There was no sight of Gatmed. Trunks looked around the swamp. There was no sign of  
Goku either. Trunks started to go back but Goten stopped him. "My bro.!" He said, grabbing Trunks by the  
arm. Trunks swivelled round and surveyed the swamp. Gatmed flew down. "WELL PUNY EARTHLINGS, I  
GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR COMING THIS FAR! BUT YOU SHALL NOT GET YOUR FRIEND BACK. I AM  
NOT ONLY THE HIGH PRIEST BUT ALSO I AM THE PRINCE!" With that Gatmed clapped and seven  
soldiers came out from behind a cluster of trees. They were the same as the soldiers that they had seen in  
the canyon earlier that day. Three of them went for Trunks, the other three for Goten. The seventh lost its  
hair and turned a gold colour. He then sprouted a pink antenna from his head. "MEET CELL 2!" Gatmed  
boomed. Cell 2 took a shot at them but Goten dodged and it his the three warriors that had attacked him.  
Goten, now free, turned and shot at the three round Trunks. Trunks made a swipe for the dragonball that he  
could see in Gatmeds pocket. Gatmed jumped, twirled to face Trunks and shot. Trunks narrowly avoided the  
shot, it cut his trousers, and flew up to face Gatmed. From behind Goten flew up but was shot down by Cell  
2. Goten hit the ground. He didn't have the strength to get up, so he checked round the swamp for Gohan.  
He saw a body lying on the floor close by. He started to crawl over to it.  
  
Goku surveyed his surroundings. He was in a prison cell, metal and stone built. He slipped his hand down  
his trousers. From the darkness he was watched by a figure. After Goku had pulled his trousers down and  
played with himself long enough the figure moved towards him. "Hey sexy guy!" it said. It leant forwards  
and into Gokus light. It was a female figure, no doubt about that. It looked a bit like a cross between Chi chi  
and Bulma. "Wanna play?" It slipped its hand down and across Gokus thighs, across to his never regions.  
She grasped on Gokus bollox. Goku gasped. "No thanks, I've got a wife." Goku said.   
"Never mind." the female said "Nobody leaves here alive." She bent down and started to suck Gokus dick,  
starting with her tongue over the bell-end and moving down, curling her lips over the pulled back foreskin.  
Gokus hand slid down and touched her breast.  
  
Bulma looked at herself in the mirror. She took off her Knickers and bra and dumped them on the floor. "Fuck  
me you randy bitch!" she said, leaping onto the bed and pushing Chi chi over. "Shove your hand up my wet  
pussy, suck my tits, lick my clit, FUCK ME!" Chi chi looked shocked.  
"I'm married Bulma!" she said, a hint of disgust in her voice. "And besides..." Her words were cut short by  
Bulma pressing a finger to her lips and ripping off her blouse. She tossed the blouse aside and made a pass  
at Chi chis skirt. Chi chi struggled to get free. As she leapt off the bed her shirt tore. Bulma then grabbed  
her knickers, which she also tore off. Bulma and Chi chi wrestled naked and eventually Bulma won. She tied  
Chi chi to the bed.  
  
Goten shook the body that lay on the ground beside him. Gohan stirred. "Gohan, Trunks is in trouble!"  
Goten whispered. "Wha?" Gohan asked. Gohan looked up and saw the ferocious battle scene above him.   
Gatmed had just translocated to next to Trunks and kicked him. Trunks' limp body fell to the ground. Gohan  
got up and rose to fight Gatmed, Goten crawled over to his boyfriend. As he tried to leave the patch of grass  
that he was on his hand slipped into some muddy water, and he pulled it back. Trunks pulled his face out of  
the mud and looked up. If he could just get Cell... Yes! that was it. Trunks flew up and started to battle Cell 2.  
Goten looked up and saw Trunks' plan. Goten flew up behind Gatmed and stole the dragonball from his  
pocket. Gatmed spun around and was hit in the back by Gohan. Gohan and Goten now moved their attention  
to Cell 2. Cell 2 flew away from the battle, through the trees and away. Trunks started to fl after him but was  
stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Leave him," Goten said. Trunks spun round and kissed him. "We've  
got bigger fish to fry."  
  
"Bulma" Chi chi started but her words could not be finished, for there was a pleasurable wet felling around  
her cunt. Chi chi had come round after being knocked out on a bed post. 'She looked up and could just  
about see the top of Bulmas head. she lay back and felt Bulmas tongue circulate the wrinkled walls of her  
cunt. Bulma circled Chi chis pussy, paying great detail to the clit, and stuck her tongue in. Bulma reached  
one hand up and touched Chi chis breast. Chi chi looked at her hands. They were still tied up. She screamed.  
  
"This sucks!" Trunks moaned.   
"What?" Goten asked.  
"My clothes are drenched." Trunks replied. He looked down at his clothes. They stuck to his skin.  
"Tell you what," Goten started "You an wear my clothes and leave yours to dry in the ship. It's not far off"  
"If I'm wearing your clothes, what will you wear?" Trunks asked. Goten blushed, bit his lip and dragged it  
across his teeth. "Great!" Trunks said and headed for the ship, the others following close behind him.  
Trunks took his T-shirt off and hung it over a hot metal bar. He did the same with his shorts. The water on  
his boxers made them stick to his skin. Goten grabbed Trunks' cock. He was about to go further when Gohan  
came in and saw Goten with his hand curled round Trunks' erect cock. "Break it up guys, we've got to get  
dad." He said. Trunks and Goten moaned. "and for gods sakes Goten, get some clothes on!" Gohan said,  
shielding his eyes with his hands.   
"Can't" Goten said. "Trunks needs them." Trunks took off his Boxers, after much struggling with them, and  
pulled on Gotens clothes. Gohan rummaged around in he laundry closet of the ship and produced a pair of  
blue boxers, which he threw to Goten. Goten pulled them on. "Theese hurt my balls!" he moaned. "Can't I  
walk nude?" he asked.  
"No," Gohan replied "It's your fault you don't have any clothes. You should be grateful that I found you  
those. Most of the stuff in there is dads. Now come on, we've got to get dad before we can leave this  
planet."  
  
Goku lay on the cold, steel bed of his prison cell. His arms were behind his head, the woman about his  
crotch. He had no intention of going anywhere. At least, not while he could have his dick sucked whenever  
he wanted. He raised his head and looked at the woman. "Wanna fuck?" he asked. "I mean really fuck, not  
just like blow jobs and stuff." The woman looked up and nodded. She took her clothes off and crwaled up  
so that her cunt faced Gokus penis. his 6 inch long, erect penis. the woman lowered herself onto Gkou. As  
Goku felt his penis penetrate the soft vaginal passage a metal grate fell down. "FUCK!" Goku shouted. From  
the top of the hole Trunks words: "Temper, temper" could be heard.   
"Oh shit! Look babe, I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to go now." The woman figure looked up and began to  
transform. Where the woman once stood, a tall, green man with wild fiey orange hair stood. "Going  
somewhere?" he asked as he grabbed Goku by the shoulders and slung him aside. "Thanks for the sex but I  
said NOBODY leaves here, got it?" he shouted and punched Goku. As he went for his second punch Goku  
rolled out of the way and hit him on the back with a ki attack. Goku powered up and pointed his hands at the  
man. "Kame-hame-ha!" Goku said, and a huge kame-hame-ha attack was fired towards the man. Goku was  
going to go for more when Gohan, Goten and Trunks hauled him back to the ship.  
Upon reaching the ship Goku said "Put soma propper clothes on son!" and sheilded his eyes, for Gotens  
Boxers were three sizes too small and showed his crotch off like a famous painting at an art exhibition. "I like  
it!" Trunks said, making his way to Goten and slipping his hands down his boxers. "I think he looks sexy in  
them." and with that Goten and Trunks left to have a romp in their room.  
"where to next son?" Goku asked Gohan. Gohan looked at the dragon radar.  
"A planet called Redlon." 


	3. Planet Redlon and the green dragonball

CHAPTER 3: PLANET REDLON AND THE GREEN DRAGONBALL  
  
The ship landed on the planet with a soft flumpff sound. Trunks got out of the spaceship and  
  
looked around. Goten stood out and immediately raced back inside. The thing that had made  
  
the flumpff sound was snow. Outside the spaceship snow lined the planet. The tips of trees and  
  
branches were covered in snow. The first thing that Trunks noticed (save for the snow) was that  
  
all the trees were evergreen. Trunks shrugged to himself. "Must get lots of cold months then." he  
  
mouthed to himself. Gohan emerged from the ship. "Just checking to see if your clothes are dry  
  
Trunks, if so you're going to have to change." Gohan shivered and went back inside.  
  
Inside the ship Gohan was rummaging through the laundry closet looking for some winter  
  
clothes. Goku came round the corner with a very cold Goten. "Got anything yet? Only Trunks'  
  
clothes aren't dry and Goten needs some." Goku said. Gohan pulled out a light green fleece,  
  
yellow coat and pair of blue trousers. Usually Goten would have said no but it was so cold that  
  
he had no choice. Gohan then threw out four hats and four pairs of mittens. Goten immediately  
  
dived for the black pair, leaving Trunks with a bright yellow pair.  
  
After the gang was all kitted out they left the ship and looked at the dragon radar. "South"  
  
Trunks said, pulling out a compass. "Which is," he looked at his compass. "That-a way." He  
  
pointed to some cliffs. "Aw, crud!" He said and made for the cliffs, others behind him. When he  
  
reached the cliffs the compass needle span round and pointed to the left of them. "What the  
  
fuck?" Trunks asked. "Hey Gohan, come take a look at this!" he shouted. Gohan walked over  
  
to Trunks, as did the others, and the snow gave way. They were down a large pit, about twenty  
  
odd metres in height, with smooth walls. The floor was covered in pine needles. Trunks looked  
  
up just in time to catch a glimpse of the thing that lowered the trapdoor. It was a furry head with  
  
two horns sweeping out of the top. "Shit!" Trunks shouted. pine needles and snow began to pile  
  
on the trapdoor, blocking out all light. There was a rumble from below and small leaves and  
  
pieces of snow fell into the hole. "Nobody shoot at anything or we could be buried alive!"  
  
Trunks ordered. The rumble from below became greater and more fell into the pit. Up above  
  
them they could see a glint of light. Goku got ready to fly up but a large cyan tentacle grabbed  
  
him by the leg. Tentacles came out of the ground at all angles, grabbing what they could. Trunks  
  
and Goten were lucky, they managed to get away. They turned and shot the tentacles, slicing  
  
some in half. A putrid grey liquid shot out of the tentacles, shooting Gohan. As he pulled the  
  
liquid off his face he said: "Eww, gross!". But that was not the worst of his problems. The  
  
ground caved in and a large face was revealed, cyan like the tentacles, with an ultramarine eye.  
  
There was a large mouth situated roughly in the middle of the face, all bent and misshapen.  
  
Trunks fired a shot into the mouth. The creature writhed and squealed in pain, before doubling  
  
its size. "Balls!" Gohan said "Trunks, could you help me!?" Trunks scowled at Gohan. How was  
  
he supposed to know? Goten shot two beams at the creature, one slicing Gohans tentacle, the  
  
other Gokus. They flew out of reach of the tentacle. Trunks pointed one hand at the top and  
  
launched a ki attack at the opposite side. Twigs and snow caved in. The creature recoiled its  
  
repulsive green tentacles and started to burrow back underground. The thick tree branches fell  
  
into the hole, some narrowly missing Goku, who had to fly to the right to dodge them. The  
  
creature squealed in pain and burrowed into the wet mud. Trunks, Goten and the others flew  
  
out of the pit. They looked around at the landscape around them. Trunks flew up to the top of  
  
the cliffs to get a better view. To the left he could see a small cluster of white and yellow lights.  
  
Trunks guessed that it was a small village or town. Then he looked right, where he could see  
  
another small town. It was much closer. Trunks could see the small round houses, cream at the  
  
bases with light yellow tops. They had cream chimneys with puffs of grey smoke sprouting from  
  
the tips. "Hey you guys, take a look at this!" the others emerged from the pit and looked  
  
around. They looked towards the village that Trunks was looking at. On the far side of the  
  
village was a palace, tall and twisted. It was made from four main grey columns, twisted and  
  
gnarled, with jagged little windows stuck at irregular intervals around them. There was a main  
  
base, deep green in colour, roughly eight feet high, with ultramarine doors. The main twisted  
  
columns sprouted little sub columns and small balconies about some of the bigger windows. the  
  
bigger windows had tinted glass, green, and behind them there was a pair of cyan curtains, with  
  
gold froging, delicately made, obviously by very skilled people. It was almost as if the palace  
  
keepers intended the curtains to stick out like a sore thumb. They were made of fine materials,  
  
silk and lace, the likes of which would probably not be found on this planet. The rest, however,  
  
looked like a clumsy craftsman who had flunked collage and had Parkinson's disease had made  
  
it. Trunks looked to Goku, Gohan and Goku. "Shall we go there? I expect that the prince would  
  
help us." The rest of the team looked at each other, then at the ship. Or where the ship should  
  
have been. For in the space where the ship should have been there was just a scruffy person.  
  
He had long bushy grey hair and a beard as long as his elbow to his wrist, which was not  
  
actually that long for he was of very strange body proportions, he was quite tall but with short  
  
arms and legs about the same size. He was searching in and amongst the snow for what  
  
remained of Trunks' ship. He slinked about in the snow, his arms about his chest. He picked up  
  
a piece of metal from the snow. Trunks jumped out at him. He pulled a face not unlike a  
  
bulldogs, save for the fact that he had no fangs and more hair. His eyes widened and his pupils  
  
came to a point. He shoved the piece of metal in the pocket of his leapord skin robes and  
  
turned. He ran, the tumbling cascades of hair fell bout his face and flapped in the wind. From his  
  
pocket he dropped a small green object. Trunks picked up the ball and rolled it in his hands.  
  
Trunks handed it to Gohan, who examined it. "It's probably just a dirty peice of junk from  
  
another ship." Gohan said without much enthusiasm. He was about to throw it to the ground  
  
when Trunks noticed a small orange star on the side. "STOP!!!" he yelled. He snatched the ball  
  
out of Gohans hand.  
  
"What's the big deal? It's just a stupid ball!" Gohan exclaimed. Trunks rubbed the dirt and snow  
  
off the ball. "LOOK! It's a dragonball!"  
  
"But it's green!" Goku exclaimed. "What's up with that?"  
  
"I don't know but we'd better take it to the prince." Trunks replied.  
  
Over on planet redlon Vegetas statue was slowly losing colour. A second ghostly statue  
  
appeared in front of it. It began to shrink in size and solidify. Instead of being an emerald green  
  
colour, it was now the same colour as Vegeta. The cracks in it smoothed out and Vegeta stood  
  
there. A dark figur stepped out of the shadows. It was Gatmed. He aproached Vegeta and said  
  
"VEGETA, YOUR ORDERS ARE TO ILIMINATE GOKU." Vegetas eyes sparkled. The  
  
name rung a bell in the back of his mind. He pictured the scene. He was in the kitchen, Goku lay  
  
on the floor with a knife wound in his chest that was bleeding profusly. Vegeta was standing  
  
nearby with a dripping knife held aloft. Goten ran up to his father and cradlled his head. Goku  
  
died quietly in his arms. Vegeta snapped back to reality. A tight, cruel smile formed across his  
  
cold lips. He was going to get revenge.  
  
Trunks looked at the palace. It didn't look so far from the cliff tops. The snowy plains were  
  
wide and smooth. Trunks looked ahead and saw the palace. There was still a town to pass  
  
through before though. 


	4. The town of fajritt

CHAPTER FOUR: THE TOWN OF FAJRITT  
  
Trunks approached the town. It was walled in, a huge wooden gate the only entrance. It was  
  
made from mahogany, and it was silver trimmed. The gate arch was made from Steel. There  
  
were intricate little designs on the gate posts. "Who goes there? Friend or foe?" a voice shouted  
  
from the top. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Trunks" Trunks said. "and this is Goten, Gohan and Goku.". A face looked down  
  
from the observation tower. The face looked like a human face, except that it was fuzzy. It's  
  
eyes reminded Trunks of fly eyes. They were red and circular, with small indents in it. The figure  
  
wore a hat, and from the hat two horns protruded at opposite sides. The horns looked like Ts  
  
but they were curved upwards. The hat was a cocked French hat. He wore a red silk garment  
  
and a bunch of lace lay about his chin. "We wish to speak with your the prince. Our spaceship  
  
was stolen by strange hermits." Trunks called up.  
  
"The prince is sleeping. You shall have to stay at an inn for the night. Come on in."  
  
"We haven't any money!" Goten called up. "How shall we pay?" the face looked around for a  
  
bit. "  
  
Retard!" Goku hissed at his son. The figure went inside and looked around. A map was thrown  
  
down. It landed close to Trunks' feet. Trunks picked it up. "Closest town is Fajritt. It's about a  
  
mile away to the south. You could probably reach there in time for a place. You need to be  
  
there in an hour or you won't be in time to get in." The figure said.  
  
"Thanks." Trunks said, and he and the others set off south. About a half hour later they arrived  
  
at the gates. These gates were not nearly as fancy as the others. These were a lime green  
  
colour, purple trimmed. Trunks called out into the darkness. "HELLO?!" Trunks called out.  
  
"ANYBODY THERE?" Again a face appeared, this time through a peephole.   
  
"Yesss?" it asked.  
  
"Can we come in please? We need a place to stay for the night." The gates swung open,  
  
revealing a small town, lights hung from roof to roof, stalls littering the streets. Trunks, Goten,  
  
Gohan and Goku entered the city. They spun round and saw the figure. He was a well built  
  
figure, with large arms and legs , furry like the other figure from the gate house. It had no hat,  
  
instead just horns that wouldn't look out of place as a hat. they were still T shaped like the  
  
other, but they had a very dark brim about the forehead. "This way please!" He said,  
  
rather cheerfully. He took them to an inn. "Four rooms please." he said. The figure from behind  
  
the grey counter leaned over her glasses and looked at them. "Only two rooms remain sir, you'll  
  
have to share." With that she handed them two small gold keys with two numbers engraved on  
  
the side. 118 and 119. The figure from the peephole lead the team over to a small glass  
  
elevator. on the way up Gohan said to Goku "We'll find the village elder tomorrow. I expect  
  
he'll get us our ship. The elevator arrived at the 11th floor. Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Goten  
  
stepped out and headed for their rooms. As soon as they had reached the door a bell rung and  
  
a crowd of people ran to the lift for dinner. After a short meal of rice and chicken Everyone  
  
made for bed. Trunks and Goten went into their room. Trunks took off his shirt. Goten looked  
  
at Trunks. Goten removed his trousers and his boxers. Trunks came up behind him and gave his  
  
balls a squeeze. Goten spun round and slipped his hand down Trunks' Trousers, Into his  
  
boxers. he started to toss Trunks off. Goten helped Trunks out of his clothes. Even in the warm  
  
hotel Trunks was cold. "Warm me up Goten!" Trunks said. He flopped onto the bed and  
  
instantly jumped up. The bed sheets were itchy. "FUCK!" Trunks yelled. "Crap Goten, the  
  
sheets are itchy!"  
  
"Shit!" Goten relied and clambered into bed. Beneath the sheets it was not as itchy, but it was  
  
still freezing. Goten was cold so he pulled his pants on. Trunks rolled closer to Goten but it was  
  
no use. They were still both freezing. Goten clicked on the light and began to get up. he looked  
  
at a white towel on the gold radiator next to a door. He slipped out of bed and padded along  
  
the shaggy carpet. "Where are you going?" Trunks asked.  
  
"To have a bath" Goten replied. Goten walked into the bathroom. It was an elaborate place,  
  
painted cream. The bath, sink and toilet were all white, and the taps gold. Goten fiddled with the  
  
taps, getting the water to the right temperature. He then removed his pants and waited. When  
  
the bath was run Goten and Trunks dipped their feet in. The bath was lovely and warm. Goten  
  
poured some bubble bath in and swirled the water around. Trunks and Goten got in the bath.  
  
Goten grabbed some bubbles and rubbed them all over Trunks' chest. Trunks put his hand in  
  
the water and moved the to Gotens cock. He reached his cock and rubbed it up. when he  
  
reached the top he pulled back the foreskin. then he dragged his finger tips around the bell end,  
  
moving slowly round and caressing the back, moving his hand down to Gotens balls, his other  
  
following. He squeezed and tugged Gotens scrotum. Goten slid closer To trunks and slid his  
  
hands up his back, moving down. He gave Trunks' firm arse a squeeze. He pushed one finger  
  
in. He pulled the chain for the plug with his feet. The water drained away leaving only two very  
  
wet and sweaty people, Goten and Trunks. Still with his finger up Trunks' arse Goten leaned  
  
down and licked Trunks' dick. Both then got out the bath. Trunks put his hands on the side of  
  
the bath and stuck his arse out. Goten sidled up behind him and pushed his cock in Trunks'  
  
arse. "I'm one horny gay guy with a lotta cum to give. Fuck me harder!" Trunks yelled. 


	5. Cell 2 and the trip to the palace

CHAPTER 5: CELL 2 AND THE TRIP TO THE PALACE  
  
Early the next morning Trunks and Goten woke early. Trunks rolled over and kissed Goten on  
  
the cheek. "Morning sugar." Trunks said softly. Goten rolled over to face Trunks and returned  
  
the kiss. The door burst open and Gohan entered, followed by Goku, symbolising the start of a  
  
long and tedious day. Trunks sighed, bags under his lower eyelids. It was obvious to Goten that  
  
Trunks didn't get enough sleep. "Come on Goten, Tru...." Gohans words were cut short by  
  
Goten, who immediately piped in "Trunksie has to stay here and get more sleep." Goten rolled  
  
over and hugged Trunks. Trunks sat up and looked around groggily. "See?" Goten asked.  
  
"Fine, Trunks can stay here" Goku said with a sigh. "now come on Goten, we gotta go deliver  
  
the green dragonball to the palace"  
  
'Twas almost noon when Goten, Gohan and Goku reached the palace. There was a large brass  
  
knocker joined to the door. Goku took the knocker and rapped three times on the door. The  
  
door swung open and seven guards came out. Goku pushed his hands forwards and seven  
  
green beams flew out, each hitting a guard. More guards protruded from the entrance to the  
  
palace. "Go Goten!" Goku hissed. Goten soared up the side of the palace and landed on a  
  
balcony.  
  
The window of the room in which Trunks slept fell inwards. A tall figure leaped swiftly and  
  
silently into the room. He walked over to Trunks' bed and pulled the covers down, over Trunks'  
  
chest and down to Trunks' groin, where they stopped. Cell 2 raised his head to check that the  
  
coast was clear and continued to pull the covers down. The white silken covers slid across  
  
Trunk's crotch and down his legs. They fell off the bed with a satisfying slump. Trunks rolled  
  
over so that he was laying on his side. Cell 2 clambered onto the bed and pushed his face in  
  
Trunks' cock. Trunks arose, but didn't show Cell any signs of waking. He could feel cells hot  
  
breath on his penis. Just a bit longer.  
  
Goten peered in the window through the translucent curtains. inside the room Goten could just  
  
about make out two figures sitting around a table. One was Vegeta. Goten didn't recognise the  
  
other.  
  
"This way!" Gohan exclaimed, signalling towards the door with his gun. Goku and Gohan were dressed in guards uniforms. since the guard force for this palace was made of all types of creature, Gohan figured that it wouldn't matter if a couple of humans were there. Goku and Gohan strolled into the castle and made for the steps.  
  
Cells tongue outstretched. Trunks bit his lip to avoid screaming. He could feel Cells lips round  
  
his dick. Trunks swung his foot up and kicked Cell square in the groin. Trunks flew up and the bed sheets fell to the ground. Trunks fired a ki blast at Cell and flew out of the window.  
  
The palace window blew outwards sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Vegeta flew out of the window. "Mornin' pufta" He said, an evil grin forming across his face. 


	6. Flight to Hades

Chapter 6: Flight to Hades  
  
Cell was hot in persuit of the naked Trunks. A small veichle, about the size of a car, bluey-purple in colour pulled up alongside cell. A gloved hand reached out of the window and handed cell a small device. It was long and smoth, and had a red button at one end. It was made entirely of steel, and it glistned under the sunlight. Cell called out to Trunks. "Hey, Trunksie!" Trunks slowly turned round. Cell held up the device and pressed the button. There was a mighty flash and one of the dark clouds in the sky split and formed a large circle. Inside the cloud circle was completely deep crimson, save for the streaks of blood red. Cell pointed the device at Trunks and pressed the button again. Trunks could feel his hair being pulled up. His arms, legs and cock were also being pulled into the portal. Trunks could feel his face being stretche into the portal. All his other body parts began to strech too.  
  
Goten and Vegeta stopped fighting and looked at the portal. There was a rumble of thunder and a violent flash. Trunks was gone and the portal was starting to close. Goten flew to the portal, Vegeta hot in persuit. Vegeta grabbed the bottom of Gotens trousers and pulled him back as hard as he could. Gotens trousers ripped and he kept flying. Closer to the portal he flew. Closer. Closer. As he aproached the portal he could see Cell,laughing and holding the device. Goten flew to cell and kicked the device out of his hands. Cell's hand was close to the portal and he began to be sucked in. His whole body stretched, and in a flash he was gone. Goten flew into the portal. He could feel his bones grinding and streching as he flew. Vegeta looked at the portal and started to fly, however he was stopped by a sharp tug from behind. He swivled on the spot. Goku smiled and held up a drgonball from the palace. Vegeta glared and flew for the dragonball. Goku moved aside and whacked Vegeta in the back, who fell to the ground. Goku raced after him and knocked him in the back of the knee. Vegeta, clutching his knee in his hands, swung his other leg up and kicked Goku in the face. After doing so, Vegeta flew off.  
  
"Whimp!" Goku called after him. Vegeta spun on the spot and stared at Goku. How dare he? He started to fly towards Goku, who dodged and sent Vegeta tumbling into the portal, which closed behind them 


End file.
